


I Could Use A Hero About Now

by JamesBestGirl



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Disappearing, Hit by a car, Hugs, M/M, ego death, personality death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: When Thomas sees the start of something horrible, a certain Villain sees his opportunity and he gladly takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night, there was a cool breeze as the sun began to set. Roman had convinced Thomas that a walk would be a great idea after the tiring day they had all had. Patton, Logan and Virgil had left to go to bed early, leaving Roman in charge. Roman was tired but being the fanciful side meant he was prone to be the last to go to bed as he had to start the dreaming process. They had spent the day filming for a new Sanders Sides video and per the request of his fans he was going to go to sleep earlier tonight after getting little the night before.

 

Thomas was nearly back at his house when he saw a car come speeding down the road. He sighed, shaking his head at the recklessness of the driver. He watched in horror as a little girl stepped out onto the road…

 

* * *

 

 

_Roman walked into the common room and could tell something was wrong. It was quiet. This was a very rare occurrence, but when it happened it meant one of two things, either they were all talking to Thomas or something very bad was about to happen. Roman whistled as he walked into the kitchen and started to make himself breakfast. He heard something behind him shatter. Spinning round, dropping the milk carton he was holding he could see something lurking in the dark. Roman's eyes widened as he made a quick grab for his sword that was no longer there. He was frozen in place not a word of warning being able to leave his mouth. The yellow luminous eyes watched as a mischievous grin appeared._

_"You're just on time" The creature laughed as it turned to look to the floor. Three bodies were there. Roman could feel the tears filling his eyes. He saw Logan clutching on to Patton's still body as he let out his final breath. He saw Virgil try to stand up but failing as he fell to the floor._

_"Roman... Run" Virgil said with his final breathe as he slumped onto the floor. Roman tried to move but he was locked in place as the creature moved towards him. He shut his eyes and prepared for what was to come._

 

* * *

He woke with a start glancing around at the common room.

 

“How did I fall asleep?” Roman said. He sighed and went to go check on the others. He stopped and looked at the clock. It had stopped at one minute to ten, Roman went still.

 

“PATTON, LOGAN, VIRGIL!!” Roman screamed running down the hallway to their bedrooms and banging on their doors. He opened Patton’s and he wasn’t there, Roman couldn’t breathe he knew what was happening. He ran to Logan’s room.

 

“LOGAN, GET UP!” Roman said banging on Logan’s door. Logan opened his door with a confused look on his face.

 

“Roman what reason do you have to be screaming at this time of night, your going to wake Thomas up.” Logan said readjusting his glasses. Roman looked at him with worry.

 

“What time is it?” Roman asked. Logan sighed.

 

“It’s 9:59” Logan said.

 

“Logan look at your clock.” Roman said, he turned to see that it said the same time. He turned back to look at Roman with wide eyes.

 

“Roman why have you done this, you know what bringing time to a standstill does to Thomas” Logan said walking out into the hallway.

 

“Logan, I didn’t do this, and Patton is gone.” Logan’s eyes went wide. Roman nodded.

 

“We need to get Virgil” Logan said as they ran down to the end of the hallway to the large oak door.

 

“Virgil, you in there. You need to come out here” Roman said trying to sound calm. The door opened, and Virgil walked out he could tell something was very wrong.

 

“Why are you waking me up?” Virgil asked, his eyes barely open.

 

“Time has been brought to a stand still and Patton is gone.” Logan said bluntly. Roman sighed of course Logan would tell him in the worst way possible.

 

“No, no, no, no. We, we don’t have that long. If Patton’s gone then we’re next” Virgil said with short breathes. They both nodded and they all made their way to the common room.

 

“Who has full control?” Virgil asked. Roman looked over at Logan, he shook his head.

 

“None of us.” Roman said. Virgil became more panicked. This was not good this was so far from good.

 

“I didn’t think that this would happen to us. What the hell is happening to Thomas?” Logan asked.

 

“I don’t know it’s difficult to see what Thomas is seeing. Who ever has control doesn’t want us to know what’s happening.” Roman said. As they got into the common room, Roman turned to talk to Logan but he was gone.

 

“Where did Logan go.” Roman turned to ask Virgil. Virgil was rocking back and forth on the ground.

 

“He, he, he’s gone, were all going to be gone and Thomas is going to be gone and—” Virgil’s breathing was growing shorter. Roman knelt next to him and held onto his shoulders.

 

“Tell me five things you can see.” Roman said. Virgil opened his eyes and frantically looked around the common room.

 

“You, the couch, the table, the chair, the lamp.” Virgil said.

 

“That’s good now tell me four things you can touch.” Roman said, watching as Virgil slowly started to calm down a bit.

 

“You, The floor, my jumper, my jeans.” Virgil said with his breathing becoming slower.

 

“Okay your doing great, now what are three things you can hear.”

 

“You, my breathing, the floor creaking.” Virgil said, stopping his rocking.

 

“Great now two things you can smell.” Roman said with a small smile.

 

“The flowers, you” Virgil said, slowly bringing his arms back down to his sides.

 

“Amazing, now something you can taste.”

 

“Gum” Virgil said with a slight laugh. Roman grinned.

 

“Okay that’s great, you okay now?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded.

 

“Okay good, now we need to figure out what we’re going to do now okay?” Roman asked.

 

“Okay” Virgil breathed. Roman stood up offering a hand out to help him up.

 

“So, what we know is none of us are in control, Patton and Logan are gone but that’s okay because we are going to get them back. So, the first thing we need to do is find out who is in control.” Roman said. Virgil nodded.

 

“I know this is a lot to ask and you can say no but would you be able to go to the darker sides and find out if it’s one of them?” Roman asked. Virgil was rooted to the spot, the darker sides?

 

“I guess I could take a quick trip down to that corner of Thomas’s mind.” Virgil said trying to stay calm despite how much the idea freaks him out. Roman nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not a good guy Thomas” Deceit whispered. Thomas stood there frozen in the spot.

 

“You value your own life over this girl’s life. You would rather the girl dies than you do. You aren’t going to do anything to save her.” Deceit continued. He had a plan and now, he was going to do everything he could to make sure it happened. Soon enough those idiots will be gone, and I will be in charge, not even Roman will be able to stop me.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil sunk down and reappeared in the ‘Dark’ sides territory. He looked around and saw all the trap doors and the shadows of the people wandering around.

 

“Home sweet, Home” Virgil said sarcastically. He walked down the dark hallway towards the room of the only person who would still talk to him now that he is a ‘Primary’ side. When he reached the end, he was stood in front an old dungeon looking door, with a shaking hand he reached out and knocked on the door hoping that he was still there and hadn’t disappeared like the majority had. Despair opened his door to find Anxiety standing at it.

 

“Anxiety? What are you doing here?” Despair asked. It hurt Virgil to hear him call him that, he knew his name and had used it often before he left. He understood why though.

 

“Desiderus, I’m glad you’re okay.” Virgil said, a slight smile. Desiderus winced at the sound of his name.

 

“What do you want, Anxiety?” Desiderus asked again.

 

“Do you know who has full control right now?” Virgil asked. Desiderus turned around and let Virgil into his room.

 

“Shut the door.” He said. Virgil shut it and walked over to join him sitting on his bed. Desiderus sighed, after all this time of course he was coming back to ask him this, he only cared because his precious boyfriend was in trouble, he was going to lose control.

 

“I do know, but why should I tell you?” Desiderus asked. Virgil sighed, he didn’t know what was happening.

 

“Do you know what’s happening right now” Virgil said standing up and taking a few steps away from him.

 

“Thomas’s personality is dying. Who ever has full control right now is causing this and soon enough it will be to late to fix it. I know that you hate me, and you have every reason to, but if this isn’t fixed neither of us will be here anymore and all that will be left is Roman but not the good parts of Roman the awful, selfish, gets what he wants Roman will be all that is left.” Virgil practically screamed at him. Desiderus was hurt, Virgil snapping at him was the last thing he thought would happen.

 

“If you ever loved me, if what you told me was true, then you would tell me who has control. I need to stop this Desi, I need to help to save us all.” Virgil said, Desiderus looked at him with empty eyes. He didn’t know what to say, he did love Virgil, he still does, but he hurt him so much.

 

“You walked out on me Virge, YOU gave me hope, the one thing I had never had, and you left. You didn’t even say goodbye. Then you walk in here questioning if I ever loved you… You hurt me Virgil.” Desiderus said. Virgil was silent, he had loved Desi, he had no idea how much he had hurt him. He went to say something, but no words came out, what was there to say?

 

“Deceit, he has control. He has a plan, but I can’t tell you it here, someone could hear.” Desiderus said quietly.

 

“We can go to the Mind Palace” Virgil said. Desiderus nodded in agreement.

 

“I only ask for one thing in return.” Desiderus said quickly. Virgil nodded.

 

“Don’t bring me back here, I know I’m not the best part of Thomas, but neither were you at one point and they all grew to love you, I only ask for the same. Once I tell you Deceits plan, if I come back here things will get worse, they were bad when you were here but when you left they got worse especially for me and once I tell you… I can’t even imagine what they will do to me.” Desiderus said, his voice beginning to break at the end. Virgil looked at him with sorrow. He didn’t know that it had gotten worse for him. Virgil nodded, and they sunk to the Mind Palace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Roman!” Virgil shouted once they got there. Desiderus was shocked, everything was so bright, so filled with hope, it was almost… beautiful. Roman came running into the common room.

 

“Virgil are you okay? You were gone for an hour, I thought you had disappeared like the others… Who’s that?” Roman questioned, staring at Desiderus.

 

“I’m okay and this is Desiderus, he knows who has control, it’s Deceit he has a plan and Desi is going to tell us it” Virgil said almost smiling. Roman frowned.

 

“You brought Despair here” Roman said shaking his head. Desiderus stopped, this was a bad decision, he could just go back there was no hope for him here.

 

“Roman! He is more than just Despair, Desiderus is my friend and he has come to help us.” Virgil said angrily. Roman was taken aback by the anger in his voice, he couldn’t understand why Virgil was so upset.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Roman said his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It’s because of what’s happening to Thomas” Virgil said. They all collectively sighed and went to sit down on the couch.

 

“So, what is Deceit planning?” Roman asked Desiderus.

 

“He’s trying to get rid of you guys by convincing Thomas he is a bad person.” Desiderus said. Roman shook his head.

 

“He’s tried this before, what’s different now?” Roman asked. Desiderus looked at them both with worry.

 

“Do you not know what Thomas is looking at right now?” Desiderus said. They both shook their heads. With a sigh Desiderus held out his hand so he could see what Thomas was seeing. Roman and Virgil grabbed onto his arm and saw the little girl that was about to be hit by a car.

 

“Oh crap” Roman said with a sigh.

 

“Now we know what’s causing it” Virgil said. Desiderus rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s hopeless you won’t be able to stop him now.” Desi said with a sigh. Virgil glanced over at Roman and then back to Desiderus, but he was gone.

 

“Roman” Virgil said in a panicked voice. Roman saw and got up and walked over to Virgil.

 

“Virgil it’s okay your still here” Roman said trying to calm him down.

 

“No Roman, I’m next.” Virgil said his breathing becoming short.

 

“Virgil I’ll fix this, I’ll fix everything so that I can get you back.” Roman said bringing Virgil into a hug.

 

“It’s starting Roman… I – I’m scared” Virgil said. Roman’s heart broke hearing him utter those words.

 

“Virgil, I’ll bring you back. I love you, I understand if you’re not ready to say it back but--” Roman said holding him tightly.

 

“I love you too Roman” Virgil said with a smile, he wrapped his arms around Roman tightly and then, he was gone. A tear fell down Roman’s cheek as he grasped the air.

 

“I will bring you back my love, I promise.” Roman said before starting to devise his plan to save Thomas.

 

* * *

 

 

Deceit laughed as he watched Thomas spiral, believing that not only is he a bad person but he is a selfish liar. Everything was working, his plan was falling into place, soon he will have complete power over Thomas and the other sides will be nothing but his servants.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I would love to hear your thoughts it helps me to improve my writing! I hope you have an amazing rest of your day you beautiful person!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> RedPheonixWitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first multichap fic for this fandom and I would love to hear your thoughts it helps me to improve my writing! I hope you have an amazing rest of your day you wonderful person!
> 
> XOXO 
> 
> RedPheonixWitch


End file.
